Viper Saga 3
by Imaginary-Paperdolls
Summary: Is Raph dead? Mentions of Raphael x Leo so very very soft yaoi.


**Ice Cream Kitty pops up again! Who here is a fan of the kitty? I know I am :D**

 _Disclaimer: Nom Nom nomers, I never really put these in my stories cause you know I obviously don't own anything but a phone and my yaoi stories. So yeah, I don't own the characters. I wish I could own the adorable Mikey. (づ￣ ³￣)づ *Mikey Senpai, hug me*_

* * *

Raphael groaned as he walked a way from the animal hospital. "How does an ice cream cat get sick, let alone have to go to the vet?" He asked. She mewed in response. "Let's just get you home before Mikey has another thing to cry about." She meowed sorrowfully at Mikey's name. "I still don't see why I had to bring you. Its not like you can scratch people. Bite maybe. Scratching? No. Anyways, you got any ideas on how to make Leo happy again? You know, so he can stop having nightmares and complaining about killing that girl... Am I too insensitive?"

"Meow?"

"What is it dairy cat?"

He felt like he was being watched. He kept walking but stayed on high alert. "We're almost there. Why does it feel like its further than usual anyway?" Raph cried out when something hit him hard in the stomach. He bent over and wheezed, trying to breathe while also trying not to drop Ice Cream Kitty. "W-what the hell was that?" ICKitty hissed and growled. Raph set her down a safe distance then looked around. "Who are you?! Don't hide like a punk!" That got him another hit but this time he caught the person and punched them. It was a guy with a red mask just like Raph's. "Who the hell are you?" He asked again. The guy smirked. "Names Asher. And I know who you are Raphael." He attempted to kick and punch him but the turtle was ready and blocked them. "What do you want? I'm busy. I don't have time to be dealing with you." Raphael said, grinding his teeth. "You are as simple minded as they say. I was created to kill you. Just admit that you've met your match." Asher kicked Raphael in the head causing him to fall to the ground. His ears were ringing and his head was pounding. Asher yanked his arm back, breaking it. Raph screamed in pain. He panted heavily and loudly groaned. He got kicked in his side and soon he started to get numb to the hits. Ice cream kitty was gone and he started to see spots.

"Who are you really?"

"In a way, I'm you."

The last hit was a stomp to the head. Raph wasn't sure if he was alive or dead. He just knew that he was thinking about Leo. He hoped the male would be ok without him. He wanted to see him smile again. If he had any regrets, he regrets not getting Leo to feel better. He regrets not saving LeatherHead for Mikey. He missed his stupid smile and his stupid humor. He missed Leo's laugh whenever they were alone and how he looked at him with love. He wished he could've spent more time with Leo. He stared blankly as a light waved in his eyes. Was that something normal you see when you die? He shut his eyes. It was so hard to breathe. He swears he can hear the faint call of his name. It was too far away to be sure...

* * *

There was a long meow. Leo sat up expecting Raphael and ice cream Kitty but it was only her. She had dragged herself and her bowl back to the lair. He automatically knew something was wrong. He tossed her into the freezer then quickly left. Doni followed not to long after. "What's wrong Leo?" He asked. "Something happened to Raph. I can feel it." When they found the missing male, he was lying motionless on the ground. There was blood pouring from his mouth, his nose, all his wounds. Leo held him and screamed his name. He barely even opened his eyes. "Doni, hurry up and do something! He's going to die! Raph, who did this to you?! Raph!" Said male smiled softly. "Smile... Smile Leo..." He mumbled mostly incoherently. "Raph I can't. You need medical attention." Leo said, trying to keep him awake. "Leo..." He held him and tried not to cry. "Please don't die Raph... Please don't die..."

Everyone was silent. Leo had his eyes closed. "What... What do we do now?" Mikey asked softly. "How can we be a ninja team if Raph..." He whimpered softly and cried. His tears just ended up causing a chain reaction. Doni cried, then Casey cried, then April, then Leo. What were they going to do without Raph? After the crying stopped, mewing could be heard from Mikey's lap. Leo pointed an accusing finger at her. "None of this would have happened if that stupid cat didn't have to go to the vet!" He shouted. "Don't blame her Leo! She had nothing to do with it! If it didn't happen today, it would've happened any day! You don't see me blaming you guys about LeatherHead. Don't blame kitty." Mikey growled. "Its just a stupid cat mutated with ice cream! Raph is dying! Do you even know how it feels?"

"At least he's here with you!"

Mikey's voice broke. "At least you got to be there with him. At least you know where he is and that he's still Raph. Me... I don't know where LeatherHead is and I don't even know if its still him in there... I would have it be that he died than to be tortured..." He was holding ICkitty and crying softly. Today just wasn't a good day.

 **I know its uber short. I was running low on ideas and thought I should just end it here.**


End file.
